There are various neuromotor and neurocognitive disorders including Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's Disease (PD), and progressive supranuclear palsy to name a few. Neuromotor and neurocognitive disorders affect motor function, cognitive function or both. Traumatic brain injuries are another category of condition that can affect motor function and cognitive function. These brain injuries can include mild traumatic brain injuries also common referred to as concussions, which can be graded on various scales.
In order to properly treat many neuromotor and neurocognitive disorders as well as brain injuries, it is desirable to better understand or classify an individual's condition. Accordingly, a variety of tests have been developed for various types of diseases and injuries. For example, one scale for assessing a patient's Parkinson's disease is the Unified Parkinson's Disease Rating Schedule (UPDRS). Various other tests exist that are utilized by a clinician to help the clinician categorize a patient's disorder.
To more efficiently administer and objectively analyze results of such tests, computerized systems for administering some of such tests have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,878 (“the '878 patent”) proposes a system where a user's reaction time to a stimulus can be measured. However, the proposed system does not measure the quality of the user's interaction with the system. The system of the '878 patent also dynamically modifies a presentation time or quantity of a stimulus for the stimulus based on the user's performance, but does not qualitatively modify test difficulty based on user performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,294,107 (“the '107 patent”) similarly refers to a testing system with which user reaction time can be measured. However, as with the '878 patent, the system does not measure the quality of the user's interaction with the system. The system of the '107 patent also determines based on user performance which tests to administer and whether to terminate a test, but does not qualitatively modify a particular test's difficulty based on user performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,480 (“the '480 patent”) refers to a testing system in which a maze trace is detected and an overall time for completion of the test is detected, but the system does not provide for any qualitative measurement of the user's performance of the test or for modifying testing difficulty in view of user performance.
Moreover, none of the '878, '107, and '480 patents provide a system or method for time-based testing of a degree of cognitive ability, nor do they provide a system or method that presents data regarding a correlation of test results to patient information, such as medications the patient is taking and/or stimulation parameters used for Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) of the patient.